The present invention relates to the art of cooling fluid manifolds, and more specifically, to a fitting for a flexible manifold system.
Many cooling fluid manifolds, particularly those used in connection with computer systems, employ rigid copper or stainless steel piping that are joined using standard fittings. The rigid piping is bent to a desired shape and secured to, for example, a computer rack. The standard fittings are used to connect discrete portions of the rigid pipe. The standard fittings often include threaded connections or require brazed connections to establish a joint with the rigid piping. The rigid piping and/or standard fittings are generally joined to the computer rack using cable ties, pipe straps or the like.